


Serket Twelfth Perigee Past and Present c:

by The_Cerulean_Author



Series: The 12 trolls of Christmas [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Memories, Mindfang's Journal, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic about Mindfang's memories ending with a moment of fluff which shows Serkets aren't always '8luh 8luh Huge 8itches'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On the eighth day of Twelfth Perigee, my matesprite gave to me:  
> 8 spiders spinning  
> sEVEN PARAPLEGICS  
> Six Revving Chainsaws  
> FIVE FUCKASSES  
> Four cuttlefis)( 38D  
> :3 Thr33 sharp claws  
> Two 2et2 of 2taiir2  
> 4ND 4 SC4L3M4T3 H4NG1NG FROM TH3 TR33!

Mindfang was in her room, rifling through a cupboard of her possessions, trying to find her gloves which she had misplaced. Maybe Vriska had them. In that case, her descendant could at least ask before taking her stuff.

Something fell out of the cupboard and landed at Mindfang's feet. The pirate cursed and knelt down to pick it up. She froze when she saw her symbol on the front of the black leather-bound book.

It couldn't be...not after all this time. How was her journal here? She'd buried it in a chest and thrown it in the sea only days before her death. Unless...of course. Vriska must have found it, though Mindfang had no idea how. But the fact that it was here? Surely Vriska hadn't had it with her even after the death of Alternia and the failure of their session? But the evidence at her feet, the journal itself, said otherwise.

Did it still have all it's pages? No reason why it shouldn't. Still, Mindfang was growing more curious by the minute. She picked up the journal and it fell open onto a page. An entry she'd written on a Twelfth Perigee long past.

'Captain Mindfang's Log.  
Twelfth Perigee.  
St8us: Crew and Ship alive and well, still sailing the high seas.

Rose at dawn, as usual, to find crew going a8out usual tasks. They seemed to be unaware of what day it was. At the wheel, I 8egan to come up with a plan. My 8oys are unfailingly loyal to me and they work their fingers to the 8one each and every day. Thanking them on this special of days is the least I can do. 

I daresay the only gift Dualscar shall grace his crew with is a thorough 8eating, 8ut then again I like to think I'm several leagues 8etter than him, despite 8eing several leagues 8elow that 8astard in the hemospectrum. Still. Why mention that fucker on a day of cele8ration?

This afternoon, while my crew were 8usy, I slipped 8elow deck and into the stores. There, I found the last two barrels of my 8est rum and carried them up to my crew's quarters, leaving a note with them that read:  
"A little thank you for remaining loyal to me and working hard this past sweep. Drink up and happy Twelfth Perigee, 8oys.  
From your Captain."

It was evening and I was in my quarters when I heard the cheer from 8elow. I smiled to myself and continued to plot our course, expecting to hear drunken sea shanties within the next half an hour.

I was not expecting my first m8 to knock and enter at my command. He stood 8efore my desk and saluted, before placing a small 8ox on my desk.

"A present from the rest of the crew and I, Captain." was all he said 8efore leaving.

Slightly 8emused, I opened the box and inside was a silver pocket watch. I clicked it open and saw the 16 signs of my crew mem8ers engraved in the lid. In the middle of the lid was written the inscription "Captain Mindfang's 8oys"

In all my sweeps as a Captain, I have never 8een so touched.'

The entry ended there. Mindfang quickly closed the journal and put it to one side, now urgently rifling through the cupboard again. Maybe...just maybe...if the journal was here...

Her hand closed around something circular and made of metal. She slowly drew her hand from the cupboard and her breathing hitched when she saw the pocket watch. The pirate clicked it open and her vision blurred with tears as she laid eyes upon the old inscription, and the 16 engraved signs. 

Perhaps Grand Highblood was right. Maybe miracles were real. One thing Mindfang did know, she was never letting go of the pockewatch again.  
It was still ticking, still keeping time despite being 1000s of sweeps old. It was the last miniscule link to a planet long dead. But more importantly, it was Mindfang's last link to her crew.

The door of Mindfang's bedroom opened. It was Vriska.  
"Hey Mindfang could I 8orrow-" her descendant was cut off by Mindfang hugging her tightly.  
"Thank you." whispered Mindfang.  
"For...what?" frowned Vriska, somewhat confused.  
"Just...thank you." Mindfang repeated.  
Vriska sighed and hugged back "I guess you're welcome."


	2. Chapter 2

For the crew of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, it was just another day of sailing the high seas of the afterlife.

After their Captain's death, Mindfang's crew had buried her at sea then continued on their never ending voyage at Mindfang's request. Only days later, they'd been engaged in combat with the combined forces of Grand Highblood and Orphaner Dualscar. The ship had been sunk and the crew had gone down with it. 

Despite sweep after countless sweep of searching for their Captain in the afterlife, they had not yet succeeded. But in the true spirit of a band of ruthless bastards who had been led by the scourge of Alternian oceans for many sweeps, they were nowhere close to giving up. They would carry on searching until they found Mindfang and not death not the end of the universe could/would stop them.

Mindfang's first mate, a limeblood by the name of Synoro Cirrik, was at the wheel, steering the ship as it cut through the turquoise waves. He was acting as a temporary Captain until they found Mindfang. He watched the other 15 trolls work at their various roles on board when something occurred to him.

"Oi! Lads! A thought just occurred to me!" he shouted so as to get everyone's attention. His voice was on the lighter side, an accent almost identical to Earth Irish thick through his dialect.  
"That would be a first!" yelled one of the other crew members in response. Laughter of 15 trolls filled the deck.  
"All banter aside, I've just realised something. Isn't it close to Twelfth Perigee?" asked Cirrik.

There were murmurings among the rest of the crew before the rustblood navigator replied "That ir is. What of it?"  
"Whether it be Twelfth Perigee or not. What say you we celebrate like we use to? A drink, in honour of the Captain."  
"AYE!" cheered the crew in unison.

Within five minutes, the rum had been brought out and the flagons had been filled. All 16 trolls of Mindfang's crew gathered around the rum barrel and raised their cups.

"To Captain Mindfang." murmured Cirrik.  
"Captain Mindfang." echoed the crew.

They were all about to drink, when fog, deep and impenetrable, swept over the ship in a heartbeat.

"Action stations, men!" bellowed Cirrik, running and stumbling back to the wheel "Hard turn to starboard!" 

It was hard to tell if that order was ever carried out, the dense fog turned into blinding white light as the crew were transported to Gog knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Mindfang woke up with a start, sitting up in bed as her heart raced and mind spun. When her thoughts fell into order, she knew one thing. Her and all the other trolls and humans had taken up residence in a location near the sea, with a harbour. And it was that harbour she needed to get to. And quickly.

She quickly got out of bed and dressed, not even bothering to wrap up despite the fact it was winter and she was going outside at night. She went downstairs silently. Part of her told her she should wake Vriska so her descendant could see this. But she didn't. This was something she needed to do alone.

Besides, there always the possibility she was wrong. She'd much rather humiliate herself when no one was watching instead of in front of an audience.

Mindfang ran to the harbour under the cover of night, reaching it in ten minutes. She stood on the dock, breathing heavily and watching her breath form into clouds then dissipating in an instance. She kept her eyes fixed on the horizon and silently prayed to whatever deity may or may not exist.

"Please let me 8e right...please...please..." she breathed.

Seconds turned into minutes. The harbour and the horizon remained empty. Mindfang stood there for 18 minutes before she was turning numb with cold and her blue heart grew heavy.

"I knew it was too good to 8e true..." The pirate sighed tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

She turned to away from the water, taking the first steps of leaving. Within a heartbeat, dense, grey fog swept over all, obscuring Mindfang's vision. Mindfang quickly turned back around to face the water as the fog cleared.

When it did, The ArachnidsGrip, her old ship, was there in all its glory. The crew aboard that ship was confused and disorientated. Until they saw Mindfang. When that happened, the gangplank was swiftly dropped and Mindfang went aboard to raucous cheering. She grinned and raised her hands for quiet, surrounded by her crew.

"Well, 8oys. I don't know how you 8astards did it. 8ut let me tell you. Never have I 8een so pleased to you. I mean it. Now tell me something. Who's skilled leadership were you under to get here?"  
"...That would be me" the trolls parted and Cirrik came forward.

Mindfang held out her hand to him, grasping his forearm as he grasped hers.  
"First Mate Cirrik."  
"Captain Mindfang."  
"Welcome 8ack." smiled Mindfang, pulling him into a hug.  
"Good to be back, Captain." replied Cirrik as the crew cheered.

Mindfang pulled away and received greetings from the rest of her crew, her boys.

"Captain Mindfang. Is that bastard Dualscar still hanging around?" asked her navigator.  
"Yes. 8ut we can't 8eat him up anymore." this was met with a collective groan from the crew. Mindfang waited a moment then grinned "At least not in front of everyone" this was met by more cheers.

Mindfang couldn't stop herself grinning. Of all the miracles she'd witnessed after coming to Earth, this was easily one of the best of all.


End file.
